The purpose of this study is to use non-invasive techniques to determine whether or not changes in cardiac function and ischemia can be detected in coronary heart disease patients treated with one year of exercise training. The techniques to be used include rest and exercise radionuclide studies, computer-assisted rest and exercise ECG/VCG analysis and echocardiography. The radionuclide techniques will serve as the reference standard; included will be rest and exercise Thallium scans and gated equilibrium angiography. The study will involve 200 patients with documented coronary heart disease, one-half randomized to exercise training and the other half to usual community care, all patients being studied non-invasively initially and again one year later. The non-invasive techniques will offer the possibility of assessing the effects of exercise training on myocardial mass, scars, and aneurysms as well as rest and exercise ventricular ischemia, volume, and function. The objectives include identification of changes in left ventricular function and exercise-induced ischemia that may justify exercise training as a therapeutic modality; as well as development of the means to: a) categorize patients by the severity of their disease; b) serially follow changes in left ventricular function and ischemia; and, c) optimally choose the proper therapeutic modality for patients, including exercise training. We would like to develop the means to select patients who can physiologically benefit from exercise training, and to identify those better treated by other modalities. These techniques will improve the clinical use of exercise training as a therapeutic modality.